Leaf (Singer, anime)
Lea Felice da Costa (レア・フェリーチェ・ダ・コスタ Rea Ferīche da Kosuta), better known as Leaf (リーフ Rīfu, stylized as LeaF), is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its "remake" sequel Story of World II: A Flowery Life. She is a Pop type idol using Lime yellow theme color. LeaF works as the state's chef. Although LeaF is from Brazil where the football team has played in all World Cups, she unfortunately is not good at playing football (soccer). Contrary to popular belief, Diego and LeaF are not related, although the two share a bond through sports. However, in game, LeaF has a secret hobby, she is a sports critic which the Player will find out in an event. 'Appearance' LeaF has chest-length black hair tied in pigtails with curls at the end, held by white ribbon with attached silver skull clip. Her eye color is brown. Her Spring/Summer clothing consists of pale yellow shirt tied with green ribbon tie. She wears a skirt with black belt above. She also wears white Lolita-styled socks with green tie and green Mary-Jane shoes. For Autumn/Winter, LeaF wears long-sleeved light yellow shirt adorned with grey scarf that has a blue diamond attached to it. The shirt is covered by light green overall dress. Her footwear are green-white stocking and green boots. Personality As a Pop idol, LeaF is very cheerful, but can be a slight childish in some aspects. She doesn't think before she speaks or act and is a very excitable character. Off-stage, LeaF is sweet and innocent. She has an awkward personality, which often makes her confused over simple teasing. She is very kind to others and often tries to help out when she can. Her personality could be compared to Sonata who is a little more energetic and easily flustered. Unlike Sonata, in game, LeaF often adds heart, star, and musical note symbols into her dialogue box while Sonata rarely does it. 'Etymology' Da Costa is a Portuguese surname meaning "of the coast". Her stage name, Leaf, is the flattened structure of a higher plant, typically green and bladelike, that is attached to a stem directly. Leaves are the main organs of photosynthesis and transpiration. 'Relationships' Her Teammates Sonata Otome: Sonata is LeaF's close friend to the point that the latter acts more like an older sister to her. Saki Kurumizawa: Both LeaF and Saki can be seen as South America Duo which makes their friendship grow. Megumi Akishino: Fellow member of SE Latin. Naru Aoba: Fellow member of SE Latin. Reina Takamori: LeaF is also one of the teammates of Reina. When LeaF was feeling down from her lack of power in Sonata's conquest, Reina aided LeaF by setting up a dinner party with the rest of SE Latin by lending her the outfit she was going to wear during the dance festival. Haruno Aida: Haruno instantly forms a kinship with LeaF from the moment they meet, recognising the young singer's natural gift for singing and dancing. The two of them form a mutual respect and almost a friendship over the course, and able to help inspire strength in one (Haruno) and passion in the other (LeaF). Someone else Paola Himeko: She is good with LeaF. Mayuri Kaido: They do not interact together much, but they often share opinions - as well as their bond with Shiori. Cacao Tachikawa: LeaF has been friends with Cacao since they met together. Shiho Fujiura: Has not interact with each other yet, but the two are shown to be friendly. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 9 August *Brand: Colorific Stars *Kanimal Partner: A toucan - Thiago *People's first impression of LeaF that she is the bright version of Sonata Otome. *The first thing LeaF does in every morning when she wakes up is exercise. *Before her debut, LeaF was likened physically to Primrose Private Academy alumna/legend Maiko Imagawa by fans in her own country, due to their similar hairstyle. *LeaF is referred as "The Samba Princess" in her country of origin. *She is good at both Science and P.E., but bad at literature. *She can eat foods while sitting beneath the tree. *Can be a little nervous when talking to the Player in game. *Her weakness is streching her hands when exercise. *Aside from her nurse career, she has an interests in finding fruits. *One bad thing about is that she, Saki, Megumi, and Naru are sometimes in a fight. *LeaF does not want to tell anyone her ideal type of a boy (Sonata might be envious at her). Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Latin Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Cool Idols Category:Sportsperson